1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual composition soap or detergent bar made from two diverse materials and to an extrusion nozzle for use in the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. patent to Friedhelm Finkensiep et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,946, issued Jun. 13, 1978, for "Striped Soap, Its Production and Apparatus for Its Production," discloses a method and plodder for the production of two color striped pieces of soap or detergent by continuously extruding two strands of colored soap. In this arrangement, the strands are concentric. The two strands of colored soap are passed through a die to form a single strand of parallel stripes.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,605 to Pierre Grelon, issued May 20, 1975, for "Manufacture of Soap Bars," there is disclosed the manufacture of striped soap bars by simultaneously compressing two soap masses of different colors in parallel directions using a twin barreled plodder which has a partition wall between the augers. An extrusion cone is employed using separate extrusion plates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,266 to Leslie Hunt et al, issued Sep. 23, 1980, for "Manufacture of Detergent Bars," there is disclosed a single screw plodder for forming a two color bar with a partition in the extrusion cone.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,857, to Bernard B. Dugan, issued May 20, 1980, for "Detergent Scrubber Article and Method for Manufacture" sets forth a detergent-scrubber article wherein two different materials are adhesively bonded together.
Extrusion cones for striated soaps and multi-colored soaps or detergents for use in laundry or personal care are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,692, issued Dec. 27, 1966 to W. A. Kelly et al for "Striped Soap Bars and Method and Apparatus for Making the Same" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,438 to Giulio Perla, issued Dec. 2, 1975 for "Apparatus for Making Variegated Soap Base."